


The Goodest Bub

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Wholesome, kinda poetry, this could have been longer but I really wanted to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Chica gushes about life with Henry in the family.THE WORLD NEEDS MORE DOGGO FAMILY FLUFF





	The Goodest Bub

Mom gots a new bub today. A boy, a brother for me!

It’s something she wanted a long time now, and he’s finally here.

I’m gonna be a good big sis, because I’m a good bub - Dad always said so.

 

* * *

 

Henry is really shy, but that’s okay! His life was pretty tough before, I think.

He didn’t have no humans to love him before. But now he does!

And he gots me to love and get loved back, too. That’s good, because I’m a good bub - Dad always said so.

 

* * *

 

He’s kinda scared of things and peoples, but that’s okay! As long as Mom and Dad and me are here to stay with him until he’s not scared anymore.

Dad’s friends are weird and loud but they will love him and him will love them back!

Because he’s a good bub - Dad’s friends always say so.

 

* * *

 

There’s loud noises outside, so Mom gives him pets to make the scared go away. Me too! She pets him and she pets me and me licks him and we’re not scared.

Mom gaved us toys to chew on, too. She loves us, because we’re good bubs - Mom always said so.

 

* * *

 

We went to the beach! Lotsa sand and water to dig and get stinky in!

Henry did most of the digs. His tail puff wags when he does it. Because he’s with me and Mom and Dad and there’s no one scared here, only happy.

He’s a good bub - Mom always says so.

 

* * *

 

Tonight I got scared! I waked up with a funny feeling in my head like I was in trouble and Dad wasn’t there and Mom wasn’t there and Henry wasn’t there!

But Henry was there! Henry hearded, and he climbed into my bed, and we sleeped together. His head was on my paws. His fur is super soft. His heart is super warm!

He’s the goodest bub - I’ll always say so.


End file.
